


The summer solstice

by mewringo13



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Zelink Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewringo13/pseuds/mewringo13
Summary: (This was originally a work I submitted to a cancelled fanzine, resubmitting it for Zelink Week 2017) Link and Zelda are preparing for a Trip to Lurelin for the summer celebration.





	The summer solstice

Another morning breaks over Hateno Village, and the morning sun peered into the window in the loft. Link was the first to wake, as per usual. A stench hit his nose- his stench.

 

Link grimaced, “Ugh, I reek. I guess I need a bath before breakfast…”

 

He fumbles around for some soap and other toiletries, accidentally taking Zelda’s citrus and floral scented bar of soap and runs down to the stream downhill from his cottage. He pulled off his soiled laundry, and went to cleaning himself up.

 

Link did not realize that he grabbed the wrong soap till he began to lather up his rag full of suds. It was then he could smell the distinct smell of the citrus oils. “Well it’s too late to go back…” he shrugs as he begins to scrub the grime, sweat and dirt from his skin. When he had seen that he had scrubbed enough he foamed the soap suds and ran it through his hair.

 

“This should clean up that bit of lynel blood that splattered over me…” he hummed as he fingered through his hair. 

 

He rinsed off and quickly made it back to the house. Zelda was awake and tucking into some eggs and toast as he walked in through the door.

 

“Where did you go?” she asked, but soon noticed his hair wrapped in a towel and another around his waist.

 

He passed by when she noticed the perfumed soap coming off of him, “Did you use my soap?” Link shrugged, “You thief! I can smell it on you!” Zelda teased as Link froze in his tracks.

 

“Sorry… I only realized when I was already in the water that I took yours by mistake,” he sighed as he made it to the loft and began to towel off and change into a fresh set of clothing today, “ ‘Sides aren’t we going to Lurelin for the solstice celebration tonight? Have you started packing?”

 

“Ah! No! I haven’t even started to! I lost track of time while I was reading an interesting book…” she jumped from her seat and began to frantically search for their travelling bags. “What do you think we’ll need?”

 

Link finished clothing himself and walked downstairs, still drying his long hair with the damp towel, “I think we need our bathing suits, and clothes for warm weather…”

 

Zelda nodded to the knight. But then she saw the rat’s nest in his hair, “You look like a mess! Sit down and I’ll brush your hair out.” The princess pulled out her brush and went to work at his unruly mess, “You should take better care of your hair, there’s many people that would be jealous to have locks like these.” She finished yanking out the snarls and tangles. Zelda tried to tie his hair with his hair binder but it snapped apart.

 

“Oh, well… It was bound to happen… Did you have anything to tie it with?”Link sighed as he looked to Zelda, and she shook her head, “Down it is then…”

 

They spent a better part of an hour gathering their things and loaded up the saddlebags, her knight slipped out for a moment as he went to retrieve the horses from the stables. The two hoisted up the saddlebags, tents, camping gear and set off for Lurelin Village.

 

“So what goes on during the Solstice Celebration?” the princess asked, “If I recall properly, the village wasn’t around a century ago…”

 

Link put his foot into the stirrup and climbed aboard the creature, “Well… the entire village comes together to celebrate the coming of summer. There’s competitions, fishing, and in the evening- fireworks.”

 

“I can’t wait,” Zelda grinned, it was good to hear that the people found some light within the century of darkness. 

 

“Last one to Lurelin is a rotten cucco egg!” The knight clicked his tongue and spurred his horse into a full gallop.

 

“Hey, Link that’s not fair- WAIT UP!” she shouted as she urged her horse to catch up to him, “We’ve got plenty of time to make it there, right? Why the rush?”

 

Link chuckles a bit and leans over to her and placed a tender peck on her cheek; he resituated himself on the saddle and shot the princess a mischievous grin, “I think you know why…”


End file.
